valentine surprise
by Gaara123
Summary: Gaara forgets its valentine's day and Gaara didnt get Neji a gift
1. Chapter 1

yay! my 2nd ff ever yay! please r&r

* * *

Valentine Surprise

I wonder if Gaara knows what tomorrow is, he don't remember our anniversary, I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"Gaara."

"Yes, Neji." he said running his finger through my hair.

"What's tomorrow?" I ask innocently.

"Thursday." He said oblivious to the meaning of the statement.

"oh." I said in a depressing tone.

"Why, whats wrong?" He asked in a mellow tone

"Nothing" I said cuddling on his chest "its just...forget it." I know he's looking at me I feel his eye's on the top of my head looking at me wondering what was wrong with me.

"Neji is it our anniversary?" I looked at him, his green met mine. His eye were blank and wide.

I sat up, my legs on ether side of his body and whispered "Gaara if it was our anniversary you would be sleeping on the couch." I kissed him as he grabbed my waist. He moved his hands up my shirt and I broke the kiss, he looked at me questionably. I bent down and whispered "not today."

He pouted and pulled me in to a deep kiss, then said "ok." I laid on his chest and turned on the tv he wrapped his arms around me as I laid there.

About a hour later I awoke and noticed it was 4:00p.m. Gaara also had fallen asleep _I __didn't think he could fall asleep wit me on him I guess I should wake him_. I nudged him and as soon as he opened his eyes I kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"Me wanting to go shopping!"

"Do I have to go?"

"Yes get ready." I demand before I walked off. "Oh you can join me in the shower if you wan." He ran after me in a hurry, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and he started to undress me, when I turned around he kissed me. _Maybe a little for-play wouldn't hurt,_ so I thought. As soon as I was completely nude, I jumped on him, wrapped my legs around his waist, and kissed him deeply. He carried me in to the shower where the for-play intensified. Gaara had me against the wall I and kissed down to my collarbone where he nipped along it which made me moan I passion. I pulled his head up and kissed him switching our position to where he was against the wall. I attacked his neck fiercely which is where I left a mark that could be seen. His hand soon traveled down to my hips, and he pulled me close to where our members where touching, One hand then massaged both our cocks.

"Gaara I told you no sex today. So only for-play." He looked at me as if my words were poison but kindly agreed. We finished and got dressed and was ready to leave. When we got to the mall we went into a bunch of stores and I tried on a bunch of stuff, and if I bought it Gaara carried it. I also made him try thing on for my pleasure, he doesn't like it but I love it when he's sad he's so cute.

"Gaara, Neji what's up!" a familiar voice said.

"Naruto, Sasuke hey we're just shopping." I said

"your shopping I haven't got anything." Gaara interrupted.

"you'll get something just wait." I said

"Dobe I want to go."

"Teme stop complaining I'm not done yet."

"I want to go as well."

"Gaara I'm almost done I just need to go to bed and body works." Gaara did not object to me request.

"I was think of going there as well, hope you don't mind if we tag along?" Naruto asked

"Sure." after about 30 minutes we started to feel hungry, so me and Naruto and I decided to go to a restaurant. When we arrived and made our order Naruto asked Sasuke what they were doing for Valentine's day.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's day!" Sasuke said loudly.

"So you did forget." Naruto said in a angry tone.

Gaara looked at me "I'm sorry I forgot and that I have nothing for you."

"I already knew you had forgot, that why we didn't have sex earlier." I said looking him in his eyes.

"Then why were we at the mall?" he replied.

"I wanted to go shopping." I said. Gaara grow silent as the food came we all ate and went home. Naruto was still mad at Sasuke, and Gaara remained silent on the way home.

(_Gaara POV)_

"_I think it's weird that Neji isn't mad that I didn't get him anything for Valentine's day but I'm also glad he's not or otherwise I'll be on the couch and no sex for a week. I also think he took me shopping as torture. The for-play was also torture, he's teasing me I guess as a way of pay back. Maybe I should tie him up and tease him like that he does like it kinky, but he hates being teased. Oh well he'll get over it with the after sex._

_Damn I forgot he bought bath goods maybe he's planing on fucking in the tub, oh I love it when he's wet. I'm getting turned on thinking about it, I want him now but I must wait."_


	2. Chapter 2

Setting: Valentine day 7:00am

(_Gaara POV)_

"_He's still sleep, he's so cute curled up to me. I wonder if the reason he didn't let me fuck, I hope he doesn't just tease me I like it and all but he always stop before I cum._

(_normal(Neji)POV)_

I awoke and Gaara was already awake and was looking at me, but was deep in thought. I kissed him to get his attention, he smiled at me and got up.

"I'll make you breakfast." He said.

I tried to stop him but he keep going, half a hour later he called me into th kitchen.

"Breakfast is ready" He said. I took a bit of th bacon,look at Gaara and smiled "Gaara." He smiled back as his answer.

"You can't cook." I said in a stern tone.

He looked at me and replied "I'll let you know when I care." and walked off. I went after him in a effort to comfort him.

"It's ok" I said wrapping my arms around his waist "it's the thought that count."

He turned around and kissed me softly, I returned the kiss and he started to kiss me intensely. I stopped him by putting my finger on his lips, and whispered softly into his ear "wait a little longer."

He pouted a little but agreed like always. After I cooked breakfast and we started to eat none burnt pancakes and cooked bacon we had for-play in the shower. We watched tv as I thought of something to do until 7:00.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Gaara asked

"I don't know." I said still looking at the tv. I could tell him my plan now could I.

I soon begun to drift off picturing me and Gaara all wet, pushing our moist bodies together being entangled in a deep kiss. I pictured Gaara's hands running over my body and messaging my erect cock, me moaning into the kiss at the same time.

_(Gaara POV)_

_I wonder what he's dreaming of, he's touching his self and moaning, damn he's so hot. He's moaning my name I cant stop myself I'm gonna kiss him_

_(normal POV)_

I came to reality when Gaara kissed me.

"Gaara, what are you doing" I asked

"Kissing you"

"I said wait"

"You said different when you were sleep moaning my name and all."

He kissed me again and I kissed back thinking _that a little treat before the big show would hurt_. I slide my hand under Gaara's shirt and stuck my hand into his pants, he moaned into my mouth as I played with his cock. We broke the kiss in need of air and Gaara took the chance to deposed of his shirt. I latched onto his nipples and messaged it with my tongue and bit on it softly. He pulled me into a soft kiss and kiss down to my pants, he pulled my shorts down to my knees. I tried to reach for his but he throw me on the floor. He crawled over I kissed him, he grabbed my cock which made me arch my back and moan. While he was jacking me off I flipped him on his back and pulled his pants off. I pressed our lips together and started kissing down toward his cock. I looked at how ready he was and then I took him into my mouth. He moaned and arched his back.

_(Gaara POV)_

"_Damn Neji is so good at this"_

(Normal POV)

Gaara put his hand on my head and I took him completely into my mouth. With my final deep throat I positioned myself over his cock and slowly sat on his cock.

"Hurry up" Gaara demanded.

"I can't" I protested.

Gaara got were impatient and grabbed my waist and forced me down I screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Now was that so hard."

"Bitch that hurt."

He let me adjust so the feeling before I moved again. After a while I started to move, but Gaara decided to take over and roll me on my back. Now my legs or over my shoulders and he is holding my wrist. He was going deep into me hitting my spot and making me moan loudly. Shortly after that he pulled me up to where I was sitting on his lap and he started jacking me off.

"So your close to your climax" I said moaning each word. He didn't answer me but I knew him well so I knew what this meant. I soon came to my breaking point and came all over both our stomachs and Gaara came as well and moan loudly in unison and melted on the floor and fell asleep. 2 hours had passed since we fell asleep on the floor I got up went into the bathroom and use the bath goods I bought yesterday.

"Gaara lets take a bath!" I said shaking him lightly

"ok" he said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

He saw the bubbles and other (kinky) things and looked at me questionably. I walked up to him kissed him and pulled him toward the tub. I climb into the tub and Gaara climb in after me. Kissed him and splashed some water on him, he splashed me back and pulled me close. I didn't mind the jelly he put on me or the way he touched me, but I did mind the toy he put in me.

"Gaara I had that to go in you." I said as I dug my nails in his back.

"To bad you should have grabbed it." He said pushing it deeper in me.

"Gaara stop it" I begged moaning loudly and grabbing on to Gaara.

"What fun would that be" He whispered into my ear. He pull the toy out and carried me to the bedroom. He sat me on the bed, placed his self in between my legs and positioned his self at my entrance.

"Are you ready" He asked.

I nodded my head and he entered my slowly and I let out a slow moan of pleasure. After a period of time he started to speed up and thrust a bit harder. I was nearing my climax when Gaara started to jack me off. When I came I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned his name. He came shortly after in side me I could feel the warm liquid as it shoot deep inside of me. Gaara collapsed on top of me his warm wet skin pressed against mine.

"Gaara I love you" I whispered in his ear

"I love you to Neji"

We both drifted off holding each other._ "Happy Valentine Day"_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I started feeling a little sick to my stomach like I was gonna hurl. I ran from the bed to the bathroom. Gaara must have seen me leave since he came to check on me.

"Neji are you ok?" He asked sounding worried.

"yes." I said trying to stand but was quickly back on my knees puking once again.

"no your not I'm taking you to the Doctor."

Gaara pulled me to my feet and lead me to the car and drove me to the hospital. We arrived at the hospital and Gaara carried me in.

"He's sick and I don't know whats wrong with him."

"ok, the Doctor will be momentarily"

The Doctor called us in, Gaara sat me on the table and sat in a chair.

"What wrong with him Hinata"

"I don't know yet, we need to run some x-rays"

Gaara carried me to the x-ray room even though it wasn't necessary. Then Hinata examined me, and came to a conclusion.

"Umm, Neji's pregnant!" Hinata said in a shocked voice.

"what!" Gaara and I said unison.

_(Gaara POV)_

_Neji's pregnant wow we're gonna be parents how cool is this._

"I want a abortion!" Neji screamed

"WHAT!!" Hinata and I said in unison.

_(Normal POV)_

Gaara looks so sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He glared at me.

"Nothing."

"I know when your mad, and your mad."

"It's nothing so just drop it." Gaara said in a angry tone.

"So you want me to keep the baby."

"It's up to you."

"How are we gonna take care of a baby?" I asked.

"Wow, your hormones are already starting to act up."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind, but I do want you to keep the baby."

"We don't know the first thing about taking care of a baby."

"Get the fuck out others need help" Hinata said.

"Ok, we'll talk about this in the car." I said walking toward the car.

We got into the and sat in silence for a while until Gaara started the car and I said something.

"like I said before we can't take care of a baby."

"Why you gotta brake balls."

"Why do you want the baby."

"Abortion is just like killing the baby."

"But your not the one going through the pain of child birth."

"I know but I'll be with you every step of the way."

I started crying uncontrollably for no apparent reason. Gaara hugged tight and said that everything was gonna be alright. I fell asleep in his arms, Gaara sat me back against the seat and drove home.

_(Gaara POV)_

"_Neji's hormones are already kicking in, that was fast. Can't be leave I'm gonna be a farther. I wonder if Neji knew he could get pregnant. He's so cute when he's sleeping, well we're home and he's still sleep so I guess I'll have to carry him in._"

I Got out of the car and walked around and opened the door, picked him up bridle style, carried him into the room and placed him on the bed. I kissed him softly on his lips and he woke up and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me closer and deepened the kiss.

"Go back to sleep you've been though a lot."


End file.
